Enjoltaire High School AU Angst
by gourmetfknfruitgummies
Summary: Enjoltaire! It’s a high school AU and angsty. Uhh I’ll put a better summary soon :D
1. One

**Note: Hello! You can call me whatever you want because I can't think of a good name XD. **

**I should warn you that this fanfiction will contain a lot of stuff you may not want to read, so here is the list:**

**-alcohol **

**-swearing**

**-LGBTQ (it's Enjoltaire, what do you expect this to be, a straight fanfiction? i tHiNk tHe hEcK nOt)**

**-stuff like depression, suicide, self harm, eating disorders, etc. (I will warn you in advance when it will come up, I promise)**

**(I also promise no smut. Ever. So you needn't worry about that.)**

**I'll take suggestions on a fanfic to write/to read/what to add to my fanfics.**

**Oh yeah and here's a thing for the Barricade Boys names/nicknames:**

**Grantaire = R, Grand R**

**Courfeyrac = Courf**

**Jean Prouvaire = Jehan**

**Joly = Jolllly**

**Lesgle = Bossuet and L'Aigle**

**AND I WATCHED PART 1 OF THE 6 PART LES MIS AND AAH JAKAJSKWKSMW**

**Okay I think that's all for now...**

**•AngstyGingerbread•**

"Grantaire... How much did you drink last night?" Enjolras pries, worried for his friend.

"Not very much," Grantaire replies.

"How much," Enjolras demands.

"Only six bottles."

"Six?! Grantaire you know you shouldn't-"

"It helps though," the brown haired boy interrupts.

"But it's not good for you and it makes me worried."

"Why? What have you to be worried for?"

"It's just that I li- That we're only in high school. You aren't legally allowed to drink until you're twenty-one. What if someone catches you!?"

"You're the only one who knows. You wont tell, will you?"

"I- No I won't."

"That's why I like you best out of all my friends. I know I can trust you with anything."


	2. Two

"Hey so Enjolras, what's up with Grantaire?" Bahorel inquires at lunch later that day.

Enjolras plays dumb. "What do you mean?"

"He means that R's been acting hungover," Courfeyrac explains, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're getting at. I haven't really seen him much today," Enjolras lies. "Maybe he just stayed up playing videogames and now has a headache. How the hell would I know?"

"Because um… well… We know," Bahorel says.

"You know what?" Enjolras asks. The others (Combeferre, Bahorel, Feuilly, Jehan, Joly, and Bossuet) take a seat at the table.

"That you like him," Courfeyrac answers.

"We talking about Grantaire?" Joly chimes.

"Yes," Bahorel says.

Enjolras nods. "Yes I do like him. He's a very nice friend to have. He might not seem like it at first, what with how he carries himself and his views on himself, but when you really get to know him-"

"That's not what he mean, Enjolras," Jehan interrupts.

Enjolras tilts his head slightly. "What?"

"You know damn well what we're talking about," Combeferre snaps.

Enjolras sighs. "Okay fine. I give up. So what… you guys have been stalking me around R? Watching my every move and action?"

"Yes," Feuilly confesses.

Bossuet smack him. "He's not supposed to know, idiot."

"And it's obvious he likes you back," Courfeyrac says.

"Really? I don't think he does," Enjolras mutters.

"The way he looks at you, talks about you," Joly supplies.

"Talks about me? How does he talk about me?" Enjolras asks curiously.

"Like you're a god," says Joly.

Enjolras blushes. "R-really?"

"Yes. Like you're Apollo himself," Combeferre confirms.

There is a moment of silence until Bossuet speaks. "Hey where is R anyways?"

Everyone looks at Enjolras.

Enjolras puts his hands up in surrender. "Why are you all looking at me?!"

"Because you like him," Bahorel answers.

"That doesn't mean I have to stalk him," Enjolras mumbles. "I'll text him."

_Enjolras: Where are you?_

_Grantaire: The bathroom._

_Enjolras: Why?_

_Enjolras: Damn it Grantaire, answer me. _

"He's in the bathroom but he won't say why. I'm going to go find him," Enjolras announces. He quickly stands up and rushes to the boys bathroom. "Grantaire!" the blonde boy shouts, shocked at the sight before him. "What the hell happened?!"

"I threw up. I gotta clean it up before someone gets in here," R says, wiping up the vomit with a rough brown paper towel.

"Couldn't you just tell the janitor?"

"No. Then the office will call my parents and I'll have to explain to mom."

Enjolras stands there for a minute before grabbing a wad of paper towels and getting down on the floor with Grantaire.

Grantaire looks at Enjolras.. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning this up."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do," Enjolras insists. "You're my friend. And no matter what kind of trouble you find yourself in, I'll always be there. No matter what."


	3. Three

Grantaire and Enjolras head back to the lunchroom.

"Hey R. What's up?" Feuilly asks.

Grantaire grumbles and sits down at the table. Enjolras gives Feuilly a look as if to say 'Don't mind him' as he sits next to Grantaire. Enjolras eats pretzels while looking at Grantaire, who is staring at his lap.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Enjolras asks.

"No," Grantaire shakily responds.

"But it'll make you feel better."

"I'll be fine."

"Eat something," Enjolras pleads, grabbing Grantaire's hand. "Please?"

Grantaire scans Enjolras' face. "Fine."

"Here have the rest of my pretzels." Enjolras hands the bag to his friend who reluctantly takes it. Enjolras watches R as he munches softly on the pretzels.

"Enjolras?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

Enjolras turns red. "O-oh was I? I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Grantaire thinks for a moment. "Enjolras, do you-"

The end-of-lunch bell rings, cutting Grantaire off.

Enjolras frowns. "Sorry, R. Talk to you after school? At my locker?"

Grantaire nods. He grabs his phone and heads back to his locker to put it away.

"So what did he say?" Courfeyrac pries.

"I don't know. I'll talk to you later. I have to get to class." Enjolras rushes down the hallway, ditching his friends.

"Hmm what was that about?" Combeferre asks.

"I don't know… Awfully suspicious though," Courfeyrac notes.


	4. Four

Where are you, R? Enjolras thinks to himself as he waits by his locker for Grantaire.

~ Flashback ~

"Hehe hi Enjolras!" Grantaire cheerfully says, hugging the blonde boy.

"Hi Grantaire," Enjolras grumbles.

"C'mon Enj! Don't be so grumpy! You're like an old man," Grantaire teases.

"Grantaire, you're so annoying."

Hurt crosses Grantaire's face. "I-I know."

"Really? If you know that, why do you keep bothering me?"

"I-" is all Grantaire says. He takes his arms off Enjolras and walks away.

~ Back to reality ~

"Hey Enjolras," Grantaire says.

Enjolras smiles. "Oh hey. What was it you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"Oh that? It was nothing," Grantaire fibs. He sips at his water.

"Oh okay." Enjolras bites his lip. "Hey um... Would you wanna maybe... Go out with me? Like today after school?"

Grantaire chokes on his water. "I'm sorry what?"

"N-nothing just- nevermind."

"I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"That you hate me."

"Hate you? Oh. Well that was in middle school. I was an ignorant ass back then."

"Oh. Well. Yeah you kinda were. And yes. I will go out with you."

"What are they saying over there?" Feuilly whispers, hiding behind the trash can.

"I don't know I can't hear," Bossuet answers.

"Shush!" Joly whisper-shouts. "I'm trying to hear them!"

Grantaire notices his friends hiding behind the trash can. "Erm... Enjolras?"

"Yeah?" Enjolras replies.

"We're being spied on." R nods towards his friends.

"Sheesh." Enjolras grabs Grantaire's hand. "Let's go."

The two walk out of the school, still holding hands. Some people in the hallways say mean things about it, but the boys ignore it. They get in Enjolras' car.

"So what do you want to do?" Enjolras asks. Grantaire shrugs. Enjolras smiles. "My grandfather won't be home until around eleven so we'll have the whole place to ourselves. We can pretty much do anything you want."

"Okay."

I never realised it before, but he's so much more withdrawn than in middle school. I wonder why that is, Enjolras thinks as he and Grantaire walk along the sidewalk. "Grantaire?

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so much different than before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that... You used to be so cheerful and loud and happy. Now you're depressed and quiet and... drunk all the time," Enjolras explains.

Grantaire hesitates, unsure how to say this without making Enjolras upset. "Well... To be honest... It was because of you."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. You treated me like trash. And every time you would tell me to shut up or that I was annoying, it just made me feel worse. It eventually all added up together and this is what became of me. A fat, ugly, stupid, annoying blob."

Enjolras stopped walking and turned to face the brown-haired boy. "Listen to me, R. You're not fat, you're not ugly, you're not stupid, and you're not annoying. I'm should have never said any of those things to you in the first place. If anything, I'm the stupid one."

"I love you, Enjolras, I just wish I could agree with you."

**Note: AHHH NO GRANTAIRE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL *cries*.**

**AngstyGingerbread**


End file.
